storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans This continent has many, many diverse races. However the seemingly most common of all the races is the people who first colonized this land, Humans! Appearance The Humans have a rather diverse appearance, their height can range from around 4'8" to 6'5". Their eyes can range to any color (mostly blue, green, hazel, and brown). They don't have much of a preference on certain clothing, as stated very diverse. Hair can range from all sorts of base colors... blonde, white, ginger/red, black... but it's almost never seen with full saturation to it. Religion Like the appearance, Human religion is very diverse and different for each person. One person might pray to a god of chaos, while one sacrifices animals to a god of knowledge, another endless scheme of things on the Human spectrum! (Check Deities page for gods and goddesses.) Aging Humans age much faster than Elves, and a bit faster than Dwarves. They normally hit puberty/coming of age, at around 15-17. Males are normally sent to become warriors or such, but that's starting to change to a more broader spectrum of "Do whatever." Females tend to, around this age, become trained in medicine and cooking more, though it's not unheard of for them to join with males in the armies of the continent. History Humans have a rather large history... Founding of Storm Field Humans, around the year 1-132 (1st Era, year 132) began to move from the homeland, and found another continent they deemed Storm Field, for the vast amount of mana in the area. They began building towns, cities, etc... eventually these close settlements combined into the Kingdom of Godfree! They have had a lasting peace here for a long while. The War of Souls In the year 2-555 (2nd Era, 555 year), the town of Godfree looked to the skies, seeing the sky turn red as blood, the clouds turning to ash and falling to the ground... the world was ending! But what happened after had all the Humans at arms... the sky began to crack, and a black dark mana flooded into the realm, black, zombie-like creatures began to flood from this 'gate', killing and seemingly taking the souls of the Humans! The Humans wouldn't let this land be taken so easily! Mages worked for 12-18 hours non-stop, making magical weapons, enchanting armor, casting protective spells, blessing the soldiers. The soldiers went to battle, their new weapons raised against the Army of Black Souls, the souls fought well, casting magic to disrupt the enchantments, Battlemages countering with their own dispelling magic, the humans lost many good people, but the Army of Black Souls began to loose to many, and they retreated into their realm once again, and haven't returned! The Era of Peace In the year 2-555, after of the War of Souls, the king of Godfree declared an Era of Peace! This is time when magic and arts flourished, the city expanded widely, the architecture became beautiful and soft on eyes, the armies were on leave, all was good! Peace Broken In the year 3-001, the beginning of the Fourth Era, the Peace Era was broken with the landing of Elves and other races on the continent, leaving the rest to their devices everyone but the Elves began building up cities. The Elves walked into the Human town, and were met with war and suffering, the Humans of this Era were unforgiving. And the Elves won, leaving Godfree open to all races, and a High Elf the King! King's Folly In the year 3-500, after nearly five hundred years of ruling, the Elven King died, and the council of Elders took over, balancing out the system of the town and making it a much better place for all humans. Cities Godfree The main city of the Human race from the 1st Era, to the 3rd Era, the Humans eventually lost to Elves and the town was opened to all races, without discrimination. It has a vast amount of area and places to visit and see in it!